


Bodyguard

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Bodyguard

Illya’s index finger twitched slightly as it hovered over the trigger of his rifle. Scanning the area, he was vigilant for any sign of danger.

Napoleon’s contact had been extremely adamant about meeting alone, which had instantly put Illya on alert. As a precaution, and without Solo’s knowledge, he followed discreetly and kept his distance. He needn’t have worried, as the hand-off went without any issue.

Two hours later, Illya was back in the office he shared with his partner, prepping for an upcoming assignment. A while later, Napoleon entered and greeted the Russian.

“Did the hand-off go well?” Illya asked.

“No problem,” Napoleon replied. “My contact was a little worried about being followed, but nothing came of it.”

“Occupational Hazard I suppose.”

Napoleon studied the expression on Illya’s face, but there was nothing there other than mild interest.

“Too true,” he replied. “By the way, you need to work on your tailing techniques. I knew you were following me almost immediately.”

Solo was impressed by Illya’s lack of reaction. The man merely shrugged.

“I will not apologise,” he stated.

“I wouldn’t expect you too, Tovarisch,” Napoleon responded, with a laugh. “I’m just glad you’re there to watch my back.”


End file.
